pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Hoenn Region
Welcome to the Hoenn Region is the series opener to Terra's: Hoenn Quest. Story Narrator: After leaving New Bark Town our hero Terra has set out on her journey to the Hoenn Region, with Pikachu and Charizard only on her side what new adventures await our hero in this region. Terra: Soon Pikachu we'll be here in the Hoenn Region and be competing in the Hoenn League and this time I'm gonna win this league. Pikachu: Pi, Pika. End Scene Theme Song Plays. Episode 1: Welcome to the Hoenn Region The Boat pulls up to the Dock as everyone steps off of the boat including Terra with Pikachu on her shoulder as they walk into the Pokémon Center and Pikachu hops off her shoulder. Terra: Where can we go first Pikachu. He looks around and sees something and hops off Terra's shoulder. Terra: What is it Pikachu? She sees the person and is surprised by who it is. Terra: Jason what are you doing here? Jason turns and sees Terra and Pikachu. Terra: What are you doing here? He looks at her. Jason: I'm entering the Hoenn League so I can finally defeat you in a Pokémon battle but I can't travel with you because I wanna get strong myself but we're cool still, well I better get going with my journey see ya. Jason walks out of the Center as Terra looks on and she then gets her Pikachu and Pokeball holding Charizard. Nurse Joy: Your Pokémon are very loyal to you Terra and welcome to Hoenn and good luck in the Hoenn League. She nods at her and leaves the Center and heads out to the next City to go for her first Gym Badge, then they see a trainer mistreating his Grovyle after it lost in a Gym Battle when Terra hops down and blocks the Vine whip from the trainer's Ivysaur. Larry: What the stay out of this. Terra gets up and still standing between the Grovyle and the Ivysaur and Larry. Terra: You're a Pokémon Trainer you're suppose to work with your Pokémon not treat it wrongly and that's what you're doing with this Treecko. Larry scoffs. Larry: That Grovyle costed me my first Gym badge and he couldn't beat a Geodude. Grovyle scared hiding behind Terra's leg. Larry grins about it. Larry: Fine, keep the weakling I have no more use for him on my team return Ivysaur. Larry leaves the beach as Terra looks at Grovyle. Terra: He won't hurt you anymore Grovyle. Grovyle gets a Pokeball from her belt and enlarges it and goes into it and it shakes and stops as both Terra and Pikachu are confused by what just happened. Terra: Well, buddy it looks like we've got our first Hoenn Pokémon. Pikachu looks at her. Pikachu: Pi, Pikachu. Terra looks at the Pokeball then at the poster showing the eight Gym Leaders of the Hoenn League. Terra: look out Hoenn League here I come let's go Pikachu. Pikachu hops on Terra's shoulder and they head out on their adventure. Narrator: After registering for the Hoenn League and gaining her first Hoenn Pokémon Terra is on her way to the first Gym and her first Badge Characters *Terra Holston *Larry Shuji *Nurse Joy Pokémon *Pikachu (Terra's) *Ivysaur (Larry's) *Grovyle (Terra's) Rivals Trivia Notes